broken wings and evil rings
by silverwingedharpist
Summary: Frodo sets out to destroy the ring with *ten*companions. wing!fic, AU and OC. What would happen if there was a woman in the fellowship?
1. Chapter 1

It began with the forging of the Great Rings.

Three were given to the Elves, immortal,

wisest...fairest of all beings.

Seven to the Dwarf Lords, great miners

and craftsmen of the mountain halls.

Two were given to the Seraphim, masters of the skies

And guardians of the earth.

And Nine...nine rings were gifted to the race of Men who, above all else, desire power.

For within these rings was bound the strength and will to govern each race.

But they were all of them deceived.

...for another ring was made.

In the land of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom, the Dark Lord Sauron forged in secret a Master Ring to control all others.

...and into this Ring he poured his cruelty, his malice and his will to dominate all life.

One Ring to rule them all...

One by one the Free lands of Middle earth fell to the power of the ring.

But there were some...who resisted.

A last alliance of Men and Elves marched against the armies of Mordor, accompanied by a throng of Seraphim.

On the slopes of Mount Doom and in the air above they fought for the freedom of Middle- Earth.

Victory was near!

But the power of the Ring could not be

Undone. It was in this moment..when all hope had faded, that Isildur, son of the king, took up his father's sword

Sauron, the enemy of the Free Peoples of Middle Earth, was defeated.

The Ring passed to Isildur...who had this one chance to destroy evil forever.

But the hearts of Men are easily corrupted. And the Ring of Power has a will of its own. 


	2. Chapter 2

Please review! I appreciate any feedback, good or bad as long as any criticism is constructive

**35 years before the fellowship of the ring at the Last Homely House.**

King Alatus, Seraph of the first sphere, keeper of the earth and sky and the fifth Lord of Seraphs paced nervously outside the healing chambers. Elves rushed in and out, each avoiding the king's desperate gaze.

Elrond joined him. His brown eyes filled with sadness. Alatus didn't need any more conformation on his wife's condition than this.

"I'm sorry"

"She's gone" It wasn't a question but Lord Elrond nodded anyway."What of the Child?" asked the old king his hands trembling on his staff.

"Both alive and healthy" responded Elrond.

"Both?" asked the king curiously his golden eyes meeting those of the Elf.

"Twins" said Elrond with a grim smile, "there was no hope of saving her."

"Boys of Girls?" asked Alatus his large Chestnut wings twitching with anticipation. "Both, a girl and a boy. They are both exceptionally small but that is due to their difficult birth"

"A boy. I must go and tell my people that I have an heir." the great winged being responded with an air of finality "then I must give my wife a proper burial."

"And what of the girl?" asked the elf lord.

"She will walk in her mother's footsteps when she is old enough, until then she will be provided for adequately" responded Alatus.

The great king of the skies turned to leave but the elven Lord called to him "Alatus!" the large Seraph turned slowly to face the Elf "Do not fall into despair as your father did, there is nothing you could have done to protect her."

"Thank you for your kind words" nodded the king respectfully.

"You and your children will always be welcome here"

"As you and Arwen will also be welcomed into my kingdom."

with a flutter of powerful wings the king of the sky had disappeared. Elrond sighed, he had seen a deep sadness in the heart of the king but he hoped that the winged warrior would heed his advice and not let despair consume him as it had his father.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long for me to update, anyway I hope people enjoy it. Comments and reviews are much appreciated and I don't mind criticism as lond as it's constructive! I'm afraid I tend to keep my chapters short since I tend to write better that way, I have no idea why.**  
**

**35 years later, shortly after Gandalf and the hobbits arrive in Rivendell**

Rivendell is a wonderful place, Frodo likes it there but he misses the Shire. He spots Sam, muttering to himself and packing his backpack.

"Packed already?" he says startling the gardener.

"No harm in being prepared"

"I thought you wanted to see the elves"

"I do"

"More than anything" states Frodo.

"I did. It's just we did what Gandalf wanted didn't we? We got the Ring this far to Rivendell and I thought... seeing as how you're on the mend, we'd be off soon ... off home"

"You're right Sam we did what we set out to do the Ring will be safe in Rivendell. I am ready to go home." Frodo says with a hint of a smile holding the ring out to show him.

Sam's eye widen suddenly as he gazes over Frodo's shoulder, the two hobbits turn to see what appears to be a very large bird enter the valley. The creatures wings are a deep, rich mahogany and the light of the sun catches the surface of the feathers. As this magnificent being gets nearer however it becomes clear that this is no bird.

"An angel" breathes Sam with wonder.

"I..I've never seen one this close before" says Frodo with equal admiration.

They've seen the great winged warriors before in the Shire but always from a great distance; the glint of sunlight off gleaming feathers or the shadow of a wing passing over. The first figure is joined by another this time slightly smaller this one two has mahogany wings although the beat of these wings is stronger and more decisive; like the stride of someone younger and more energetic. The two winged beings circle once around the valley before starting their decent; it is clear where they are headed.

The two hobbits turn to each other with identical looks of excitement on their faces, just like Sam wanting to see the elves these new arrivals hold a scene of mystery and curiosity that can only be quenched by seeing the magnificent strangers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy! I've managed to post a new chapter before school starts but be warned: I will soon be very busy. Anyway, as always I appreciat any comments and constructive criticism anyone might have and hope that everyone enjoys my writing.**

Legolas smiled as he entered Rivendell, the rays of the sun warmed the air and the smell of the trees was pleasing. As he dismounted he turned his gaze heavenward to see two winged figures descending. The younger of the two landed first; his steps were light and he was careful to fold his wings against his body to avoid disturbing the white horse that the elf had just dismounted. The elf nodded his head in greeting. The older angel was not quite as graceful; his large wings were outstretched as he landed and Legolas had to take a step back to avoid brushing the feathers.

"Greetings" said the older angel sounding slightly distracted. He turned to the younger angel. "Wait here for your sister; she will not be far from here."

The young one bowed his head respectfully. "Yes father."

The older angel turned and followed the remaining wood elves, minus Legolas, into the home of Lord Elrond.

Legolas watched as the older angel left his son gazing up at the sky as if waiting for something. The young angel was not particularly tall, probably about five feet and four inches if the elf might hazard a guess, but what he lacked in stature he seemed to make up for in sing span; even with his wings folded the tips crossed each other and the rich feathers brushed the ground lightly. His hair was a messy mop of dark hair the same colour as his wings and his eye were the same blue as the sea on a clear sunny day. He looked young; no more than a teenager really but Legolas knew better.

The young angel must have felt the elf's gaze for he turned and smiled. "My name is Emyr Validus, might I ask yours Sir?"

Legolas was slightly taken aback but he hid it well as he replied "My name is Legolas Greenleaf."

"It's nice to meet you Legolas" replies the young man before turning his gaze upward once more.

"Who are you waiting for?" asks the Elf.

"My sister Elen, she was away from home helping with the recovery efforts in a village that had experienced an attack by orks when we received a message from Lord Elrond. She will join us shortly." The news of the orks troubled Legolas but he did not say anything.

The elf and the angel stood together for a moment, simply watching the skies for any sign of an approaching figure. The elf saw it first, the glint of sunlight off the pale feathers of a soaring angel. He pointed it out to Emyr whose face suddenly broke out into a stunning smile. As the girl circled the valley just as her brother and father had done before her Legolas caught a glimpse of flowing red hair and pearly white wings, her wing span was also impressive for her size which could not have been a great deal more than five feet. She rushed forward to embrace her brother.

"We must hurry inside; father disapproves of your absence."

"It is nothing that could have been helped, the village needed aid and supplies and if he is not willing to provide it as king then someone must take action."

Legolas stepped forward to introduce himself. "Greetings young one, my name is Legolas Greenleaf it is an honour to meet you."

The girl smiled and bowed her head. "The pleasure is mine Legolas, my name is Elen Validus." After proper greetings had been exchaged the three companions headed up the path to the residence of Lord Elrond.


End file.
